


Feeling You in the Dark

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Chat Noir - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: I'm feeling your face in the dark...I'm hearing you breathe in the dark... I'm tasting your lips in the dark... I'm holding you close in the dark... (c)Her head was spinning from a bouquet of emotions and desires that he was awakening in her. He was like Prince Charming, who woke her up with a kiss from her sleep. But his other side of Chat Noir was kindling a fire in her heart.





	Feeling You in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Living in a fantasy~~ Hello, dears! We are back with a fanfic of T+ rating, haha. It’s an after wedding story. The inspiration came to us after listening to our favourite Sonata Arctica! Their song ”In the Dark” gave the right atmosphere and the main idea.   
> We hope you will like this story. Read and enjoy! And as always…  
> Reviews are highly appreciated! By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews we got on “Following Orders” fanfic. You make us so happy, guys! After getting your feedbacks we get a storing feeling to write more stories.

**Feeling You in the Dark**

Adrien was given a short vacation, and he decided to bring his beautiful wife at a ski resort. Marinette was puzzled a little about why he chose the snow, rather than the sea. But then it became all clear to her. Adrien wanted to go for snowboarding.  
  
He was as happy as a child, when he skillfully performed another dizzying trick. She could not get enough of watching him. She took off her ski goggles and enjoyed the beautiful views of nature and her unique man. He was born to ridestorms.

  
After several hours of hard practice the young man quashed his desire for snowboarding, and decided to find his beloved girl. It didn’t take long to find her: she stood not far from where he skated. The beauty was unaware of his approaching as she was rubbing her eyes furiously. Adrien walked up to her and kissed her painted with pink lipstick lips tenderly. She instantly responded to his romantic affection. The man looked into her blue eyes and noticed that they were watering. No, she was crying. He interrupted their sweet kiss and gently took her by the chin in order to find out the reason of her tears.  
  
“Honey, what's wrong with you? Why are you crying?” the blond asked anxiously.  
  
“I don't know,” the girl replied sincerely. “I watched you snowboarding, and then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my eyes,” she finished her story sadly.

  
Fear sneaked into Adrien’s heart. He decided to sort out if his suppositions were right or wrong.

 

“Were you wearing ski goggles all the time?”

  
“No, I was without them. They prevented me from watching you. So I took them off,” Marinette answered honestly.  
  
The young man let out a heavy sigh.

  
“Darling, I asked you not to remove them, because the snow and the sun can easily blind you,” his voice clearly expressed the anxiety for his wife. “Now put your goggles on and we urgently need to find a doctor,” Adrien said in a commanding tone and firmly took her by the hand, leading her to their rented snowmobile. Marinette hid her tear-stained face on her husband’s broad back, while holding him tightly by his waist. They quickly drove towards the town, where they had stopped for the vacation. The girl understood that she had upset Adrien; the last thing she wanted was causing problems to him. He was in need of a good rest and positive emotions, but now…

 

Young Agrest brought his beloved wife to a local doctor. It was a German resort but fortunately the doctor knew French language. He examined Marinette and said that she had caught sun glares on the white snow and now her eyes were in need of complete rest for a few days. She needed to put a blindfold to prevent the sunlight from disturbing her injured eyes. The girl was shocked to hear the barbaric recommendations of the doctor. It meant that she had to become completely blind. Their vacation would be totally corrupted, since they came here only for 3 days. It would spoil her husband’s whole trip. Feelings of guilt and hopelessness chained her soul. She wanted to refuse putting a blindfold and ask for some eye drops instead, but her priceless husband insisted on the doctor's prescription and he hid his raven-haired beauty's eyes under a piece of dark fabric. The doctor tried to cheer the girl up: he said that such cases occurred on their resort quite often. But the patients were always getting well soon. Also he added that she was lucky, since her case was a classical one. It could be much worse, as she could have burnt retina.

  
Adrien led Marinette to their room by the hand. She was silent all the way. The girl looked like a lost kitten. The young man’s heart was breaking from sadness, when he saw how his beloved wife was suffering. He opened the door to the room and brought the girl to the bed. She felt her feet standing near something soft and decided to sit down on it. The young man fell down on his knees and gently stroked her pale cheek.

  
“Marinette, my sweetheart, this blindfold is only for a few days, don't worry so much,” he spoke to her with so much tenderness and love, that she couldn't keep the sting of emotions. The beauty hugged her dear boy and cuddled as close to him as possible.

  
“I have ruined your vacation with my stupid escapade,” she whispered in despair.

  
In response Adrien’s arms tightened around her petite body and pressed it to him firmly. He began to stroke her head in a soothing manner.

 

“No, honey, you haven’t spoiled anything. The main thing now is your health. Look, we are together, and there is nothing more I need. For me it’s the greatest happiness to be with you, my lovely princess,” he was telling her all this in a calm and touchingly gentle voice.

  
The young couple spent some time in each other's arms in complete silence.

  
The first one who spoke was Adrien.

  
“I'll be your eyes for the time being and help you in everything that you might need. We have always been excellent partners and therefore we understand and feel each other very keenly and deeply on an intuitive level. We are a single whole, my Lady. We are the perfect partners in work, marriage and life. There are no barriers between us and there must be nothing that would make you ashamed. If you need anything just ask me to help you. From this moment I'm your eyes and I'll follow you wherever you go,” Agrest declared firmly and confidently.

  
“But...you don't need to look after me so carefully,”the girl hesitated. “I can take care of myself pretty well, we're not on a dangerous mission after all.”  
  
“Yes, you are right. To our great fortune, we are not in the center of fighting enemies and Hawk Moth, but even if we were, I would have tied you to me and carry you on my back all the way,” the blond man noticed with a touch of humor. “But the ordinary life is also quite dangerous for a person who can't navigate in space, especially when the said person is you, Marinette,” he chuckled jocularly. “You may fall, stumbling over something, hit the wall or break bones if worse comes to worse. And then you will end up in a hospital, and I know how much you hate them,” Adrien said in a patronizing tone.

  
The girl sighed angrily and hastily escaped from his strong and mighty embrace.

  
“But I'm not a helpless cripple. I have my dignity and pride, after all. I can survive in the conditions worse than this,” the beauty stated, clear irritation could be heard in her melodic voice.

  
“You're right, my love. You're not helpless, because you have me – your knight and partner,” the young man stated the fact calmly and smiled, though he knew his wife couldn’t see his face. “You have the gift to cope with any problem and survive in dangerous situations. But I don't think that at this point, we need to continue to argue and go to extremes. I am your support and maintenance, Marinette. I will always care about you. And I do know that if something happens to me, you won’t leave me in the lurch and will take care of me. After all, we are family!” with those words Adrien tenderly kissed his sweetheart in the forehead.

 

Thinking deep and hard over her husband’s words Marinette decided to take his hand.

  
“Thank you, kitty. I promise to obey you in everything,” the beauty answered in a gentle and calm voice.

  
The young man smiled warmly to his wife and took her hand only to leave a kiss of adoration on the silky skin of her palm.  
  
“Honey, I'll prepare the bathroom for you, it will help your tensed body to relax and you will feel better,” he purred sweetly yet hypnotically in his precious girl’s ear.

  
Weak electric charges ran down Marinette’s body from his amazingly strong influence. But she still found the strength to nod.  
  
Adrien took all the fuss. He prepared a bath and helped his beloved girl to navigate in the space of the bathroom. They held hands, while walking around the place, so she could touch objects in order to remember the location of sanitary ware and everything else in the bathroom. Agrest brought his wife some clean clothes he found in her suitcases. To his determination of helping her to undress and lie down in the warm water Marinette shyly refused and assured him that she would deal with it perfectly and independently. She intuitively felt his disappointment about her refusal. She wanted to smooth out all the sharp angles between them and so she asked Adrien to find something to eat. The blond replied that he would immediately order dinner to their room. After that he left, reminding his wife that if she needed anything, he would be in the next room and immediately come to help her.  
  
The young girl sat in the warm water and tried to calm down. It was the first time in her life when she felt so helpless and vulnerable. Marinette was infinitely grateful to her beloved for his help and support, but she was very embarrassed in front of him. But Adrien’s words about them being a family and that they had to support each other no matter what happened forced the beauty to chase all the complexes away and accept his help. And it was true: if Adrien were in her place right now, she would have surrounded him with love and care straightway.

 

The girl walked out of the bathroom carefully and rubbed herself with a fluffy towel. When she started to touch her clothes, the beauty bit her lower lip in surprise and frustration. She was holding a nightgown that she had bought last week. It helped Marinette to look very romantic and slightly seductive. The nightgown was long and lacy of a gentle peach color, just like Princess wore in the past. Marinette took this thing on a trip with great hesitations. The girl didn’t know if there would be an occasion to wear it.

  
But apparently her husband had solved this dilemma for her. Adrien certainly wanted to see her in this nightgown tonight. Of all her clothes in the suitcase he just had to choose exactly this one! The girl's heart quivered in anticipation of something fantastic tonight. She dressed up and went carefully out of the bathroom. The beauty absolutely couldn’t orientate in space. She vaguely remembered the location of objects and furniture in their room, since she had spent too little time there, when her vision was still normal. In the morning they both had come here to leave their luggage and then immediately went snowboarding.  
  
Marinette’s nose caught some nice smell. She breathed it in deeply. There was definitely a scent of candles. At home they often used them when they wanted to create a special romantic atmosphere in their bedroom.

  
“Marinette, why did not you call me?” her husband said with a slight reproach. He stood behind her and embraced her shoulders tenderly.

  
“It’s alright. I could do it myself, but now I need your help, because I don't know where I should go,” the girl said with warmth in her voice.  
  
Agrest kissed his adorable woman's cheek and led her somewhere, gently holding her hand. He brought his wife to a chair and helped her to sit down. He was a real gentleman; he knew very well how to take care of the lady of his heart. He ordered delicious German cuisine. The beauty had never eaten so many calories till this day. Adrien fed Marinette with a spoon, because with her temporary blindness she could not serve herself. She obediently opened her mouth and tasted nutritious food. The girl imagined how probably funny and silly she must be looking right now with a piece of a meat pie in her mouth and she couldn’t but let out a loud laugh at this comical situation. But she suddenly felt Adrien’s warm lips on her parted ones. First he kissed her very gently, giving her a little time to get used to the sensation and relax from his tender touch. The girl did not notice that her body was as tight as a guitar string. After a minute he deliberately deepened the light kiss,making it more passionate and sweet with a taste of grape wine on his lips, since they drank it shortly before this unique moment.

 

Marinette gradually melted in his experienced hands and answered her beloved man’s skillful caresses with the same fervor.

  
Adrien picked up his wife in his arms oh so lightly and took her to their wide bed, without interrupting their delicious kiss. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful in this lacy, romantic nightgown, which effectively underlined her incredible figure. His wife made his heart beat several times faster with her innocent and fragile look. She seduced him without realizing it. Adrien was going crazy from the keen desire to touch her, feel her velvet, warm skin under his fingers. He longed to clang to her pink mouth and enthusiastically drink the breath of her lips.

  
“A-adri-en...”  Marinette moaned in short pauses between their intense and insatiable kisses until they met a lack of oxygen.“ Adrien, stop... I... need...” she tried to formulate her request desperately until he started to cover her face with frequent and light kisses, and his hands pressed her feminine slender body to him.

  
“Princess, just say what you need, I will do anything for you, because your wish is my law,” the blond whispered in a low and mellow voice, gently pressing his forehead to his young wife’s one. He sensuously stroked her cheeks and delicate neck with his long fingers. Marinette felt like a bare wire: all her nerves were naked and his slightest touch caused a weak electric shock and a little thrill in her body.  
  
“I need a comb. I should comb my hair before it dries or else it gets all messed,” the beauty whispered in a languid from the emotions voice.

 

“How about I will comb it with my fingers?” he offered playfully and started to run his hand through her wet strands, but in second he got a loud “OUCH!” from his adorable and now hissing girl.

 

The next moment she felt that he let go of her body with a heavy sigh and stood up from the bed. Marinette got cold without his pleasant warmth that he emitted.

  
She decided to rise from a recumbent position and sit down. After a minute the beauty felt her husband’s presence. He sat on the bed behind her and started to comb her long black hair, gently massaging her head.  
  
“Let me take care of your beautiful hair, Princess,” the girl heard his purring voice by her earlobe. She weakly nodded in affirmation. Marinette tried to overcome her sudden embarrassment. Adrien began to comb strand by strand. He was very gentle and delicate. And the blind girl started to melt away from the bliss his magical hands were giving her. She could have never thought that she would become so sensitive and vulnerable if she would get deprived of her eyesight. Adrien gently stroked her hair and Marinette slowly but surely was losing her control. She felt all-consuming desire to cuddle up to her husband as closely as possible. Her body was longing for getting trapped in his strong and exciting embrace. Her lips were burning from his recent dominant kisses. Pleasant warmth poured all over her young body, and Marinette felt drunk with love towards her hero.

 

Her head was spinning from a bouquet of emotions and desires that he was awakening in her. He was like Prince Charming, who woke her up with a kiss from her sleep. But his other side of Chat Noir was kindling a fire in her heart.  The girl felt now alive and excited. Her man’s hands began to move on her naked shoulders down until they reached her fingers very slowly. The girl joined their hands, and their fingers intertwined. He stroked her finger, on which her wedding ring shone proudly. It was a symbol of their marriage. She felt his hot breath on the sensitive skin of her collarbone. The young man gently rubbed his cheek against her bare shoulder and skillfully started to leave light kisses on every inch of her thin neck, never forgetting to emit strange but cute purring sounds of delight.  
  
Marinette didn't notice how her lips whispered her thoughts out loud “Adrien, Je t'aime…”  
  
Agrest paused for a few seconds after hearing her sincere declaration. He stood up and stepped away from the girl and gently but firmly turned her body so that they were facing each other.  
  
“You just can't imagine how strong and desperately I love you, Marinette. You are my only and true love. My heart and soul.You're all for me in this life,” he sincerely confessed his romantic feelings to her in a deep, soulful and magnificent voice, simultaneously covering her pink lips with short and greedy kisses. Marinette clung to her precious husband with thirst and answered his continuous affection. She dug her fingers in his thick and silky hair, and pulled his face to hers even closer. Kneeling on a soft mattress the young couple did not notice how they lost balance and fell on the bed.

 

Marinette’s back hit the silky sheets; she was pressed to the mattress entirely by her husband’s weight. But she didn’t try to break free. She completely focused on the sensations and feelings, since with a blindfold on she could not see his face. She was surrounded by absolute darkness, but she felt Adrien’s face very close to hers, heard his frequent breathing, and savored the taste of his warm alluring and seductive lips, while holding his dear husband in her loving arms. And all this was happening in total darkness for Marinette. She could only use her imagination and memory to recall that special, sincere and indescribably beautiful expression on his masculine face, which appeared on it every time they became intimately close. There was always that unique sharp gleam in his bright green eyes, dimmed with a burning desire to start making love to her again and again. She felt how quickly their hearts were beating.

 

They were in love with each other so desperately and infinitely. She was truly happy, when she became one with her invaluable husband,when they made love all night long until the morning came. The sensations were incredibly bright and sparkled with unspeakable delight. The couple never got tired of each other. Marinette felt that the relationship between them was on the astral level. Time stood still, when the couple lay in the bed, demonstrating and expressing the whole bouquet of absorbing feelings for each other. The girl gave Adrien all of herself and felt that he sincerely opened his heart to her in return. They were two halves of a single whole.  
  
Marinette had never thought that such a perfect love existed in the world. And so, the beauty found out that they were meant for each other by the Heavens. A complete harmony lived between them and they understood each other without words.

  
That night the young couple continually showed how frankly, exquisite and deeply sensual their love to each other was.  
  
Young Madame Agrest discovered an unmistakable truth: even in the darkness she still could see the bright light which her beloved man radiated. His strong love for her made Marinette sighted even when her eyes were completely blind. Adrien was her priceless treasure that she would cherish all her life.

  
The spouses didn’t even know that the unique night they had shared together was a very special one: they managed to conceive a new life -the fruit of their great love, a long-awaited child.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so? ‘sparkling eyes directed at the review button’


End file.
